Where Paradise Ends
by RedApol
Summary: Her days were numbered, that's too bad, since he found his forever with her. They met by accident but as the saying goes, 'there are no accidents'


_Juvia Lockser._ I really can't get her out of my mind. In my 26 years of existence, this is the first time a girl has captivated my eyes like that. I mean sure, I've went to a couple dates during the past years but none of them were really looking for something serious. Most of the girls were just in it for fun or the fame that comes as a package when dating a famous wizard. Call me old-fashioned or something, but I want to date someone who I can imagine spending the rest of my life.

I really fell hard. But of course, in every love story there's always a rival. _Gray Fullbuster,_ my junior. Life sure is funny. Now that I'm back in Margaret ( the town where Lamia Scale is based) there's no way to see my darling Juvia. I'm pretty sure that Gray is taking advantage of my absence. I will not yield! The next time we see each other I'll show Juvia all my cool points that even Gray will think of me as someone who is definitely cooler than him.

Being fed up with the feeling of, uhhh what do you call this feeling, well whatever it is I decided to go to a river near our guild. I don't know what the deal is with Ooba-sama, but she orders us to clean rivers, lakes or any kind of bodies of water every now and then. With her power, she can do it herself.

I was going to a part of the river that was a bit hidden from the public. I actually stumbled upon this spot while I was cleaning when Sherry accidentally knocked me into the river a few weeks ago. It was a great surprise for me when I saw a girl there.

With her long flowing hair that seems to change colors as she moves and her pale skin that compliments the white suit she is wearing, I was mesmerized for the second time in my life.

I coughed a little to make my presence known but it seems that she knows I've been here for a while since she didn't seem a little bit surprised. Instead she gave me a smile that could cure any disease known to man.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see anyone here. I'm Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale." It's only right for a gentleman to introduce himself first.

"Hello there. I'm Coraline. Coraline Swan, you could come closer, you know. I don't bite."

She smiled again to show that she was teasing me. Coraline, that's one of the most beautiful name I've ever heard.

"Are you a river nymph?" Shoot. What did I just say? Of course she's not a nymph, those are just from legends and stories told by old people. Plus she's wearing modern clothes, what did I just blurt out?

"Hahaha of course I'm not, silly. So Lyon of Lamia Scale, what brings you here?"

She stood up from where she was sitting and I realized that I was easily a head taller than her. In my opinion, it only added to her charm.

"I just need a breather. What about you? This place is a bit a hard to find."

"Oh, I'm always here. This is one of the few peaceful places left that I've discovered."

I went closer to her and soon we're sitting side by side. We talked about a lot of things. I feel like I've known her my whole life. We talked about our powers, she said that she can control water to a certain extent, she uses it to travel faster since water travels everywhere. I told her that I'm an Ice Mage and made a few tricks to show her. She was pretty excited when I made a miniature dog, said that it looks as if it's really alive.

Time went by and I didn't realize that we were talking for hours until I saw the setting sun. I knew it was time to say goodbye then. I watched as she stepped into the water and as she let the water carry her to wherever she was going.

This won't be the last time I'm gonna see her.

* * *

The next day I went to the river again at the same time. I wasn't disappointed because once I got there, I saw Coraline sitting by the flowers. _She's prettier than the flowers._ What did I just think about. Is this considered cheating? I'm sorry Juvia, my love.

"Hey." I greeted her and she looked up with that dazzling smile of hers. I sat closer to her and noticed something I didn't notice the day before.

She has the symbol of a swan of her left collarbone. From what guild was that? I tried remembering all the guilds that competed in the Grand Magic Games but I would've remembered that symbol if I've seen it before.

" Hey Lyon, look at what I've found." I stared at what she was holding and realized that it was a bird with a broken wing.

"What happened to it?" I asked as I touched the bird's head. It flinched a little bit, maybe since I have cold hands but after a little bit, it started rubbing it's head on my finger.

"I'm guessing that it's wing was shot by a hunter. It doesn't look like it got snagged by a tree branch." She wrapped the bird in her hands and they began to glow. When she opened her hands again, I saw the bird fly away.

"How did you do that?" I said in wonder. The bird was completely healed.

"It's all in a day's work." She stood up and said that she was going to Magnolia for awhile.

With Magnolia mentioned, my thoughts quickly drifted to Juvia, will I meet her anytime soon. I must've spaced out for quite a while since I saw Coraline waving her hands at my face.

"Sorry Coraline, I was thinking about something."

"Obviously. I was asking you if you want to come with me to the town. I need to buy something."

It was still pretty early and I see no reason why I should say no so I agreed. She told me to make a surfboard with my magic. I was pretty curious why but I made it anyway.

When I was done with the board, she threw it in the water and said, "Come on, we're gonna ride."

I stepped into the board and almost instantly the water started pushing us forward, it was the one of the best experience I've had. I looked at Coraline and I swear, if I had a camera I would really like to capture this moment. Her smile, her flowing hair, her bright eyes, it would've been the perfect picture. But for now, it would remain in my memories.

We reached the town pretty fast, I guess travelling in water is really more convenient. We were just walking around when I felt Coraline stop. I turned to ask what's wrong when I saw what she was looking at. A family of four was left standing in front of a burned house. Coraline went directly to the father and asked what happened.

It seems that their little boy recently developed his power and he still didn't know how to control it. It resulted in their house being burned. The kid lowered his head in shame but Coraline just patted his head.

"My wife and I didn't have any powers so I didn't expect my child to have one. My father was a fire mage, it seems that the power skipped a generation. I didn't know what to do. I considered putting him in a guild, but I don't what will happen to us and my daughter."

The girl was definitely no older that 10. The boy could become part of Lamia Scale, we could definitely use a fire mage. But I don't know about the rest of the family.

Coraline walked closer to the burned house and touched the floor. Instantly, all evidences of there being a fire to begin with was gone. The house looked brand new.

"Thank you miss, are you perhaps part of the Swan family?" The father asked Coraline.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Thank you miss, I don't know how we'll ever repay you." The wife was crying right now while holding Coraline's hands.

"Don't worry ma'am. I don't do this because I want something in return. And you little boy, I expect you to be a great mage someday."

"I will one-chan. Don't worry."

We walked away and I saw Coraline's breathing was heavier, I suggested that we go into a café for a little bit. I ordered us drinks and realized that her breathing was returning back to normal. It's not uncommon for mages to feel strained after using their powers.

Her powers are pretty amazing, I remembered Ultear. She has somewhat similar powers, but Ultear needs something in her control for it to be affected by her power. After we walked away, I saw the house still standing. This must be another variation of power.

I looked at Coraline again, I could be mistaken but I think I saw her symbol glow red. It was only for a moment and I hope I'm mistaken. I don't know why but I suddenly had a heavy feeling inside.

* * *

I got sent away for 5 days because of a job by Ooba-sama. She told me that she hasn't seen me take away jobs recently so she ordered to do at least one. I didn't really need the money. I've got lots saved up, I could live comfortable for at least a decade.

When I went back, I quickly rushed though the riverbank. Coraline's back. The place doesn't seem as magical when she's not here. We sat at our usual place and I could definitely sense fatigue from her. I'm pretty sure that she went on a job, was it hard?

"Lyon, could I lean on you?" The question surprised me but I said yes anyway. She definitely has a hard time keeping her eyes open. She must've went here right after she finished her job.

The thought of that made me happy and warm inside.

I didn't even realize it but while I was staring at her, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I changed our position so we could lie down with my arm supporting her head.

I know that my arms are gonna be sore by the time we wake up but one look at her sleeping face, I don't mind being sore after all. With that thought, I slowly travelled to dreamland.

The sun was just starting to set by the time I woke up. That's weird, my arms doesn't hurt after all. Was she that light?

"Oh, you're already awake Lyon. Sorry that I slept on you, I must've been more tired than I thought."

"It's okay. I fell asleep soon after."

"Hey, why don't we go to Magnolia next week? To make for today, we'll take the waters so the travel time would be short. You mentioned you have friends over there right?"

Well, Gray is my rival, but I'm definitely excited to see _my_ Juvia.

"That would be great Coraline. Thank you."

We settled in a comfortable silence, we should really be getting back but I guess none of us want to go just yet.

"I always forgot to ask, but Coraline from what guild is that symbol?"

"The swan? Oh it's our family crest."

Family crest? Usually families that have their own crests are really powerful. One family could battle an entire guild on their own.

"How come I've never seen that crest before?"

"Most people have never seen this symbol before, our main family is never that big so not a lot of people carry this exact symbol. Our extended family has a different symbol."

"Still, I'm pretty sure I could've met somebody with that symbol before. I used to travel a lot before I joined Lamia Scale."

"Oh, that's probably because we die young." She said that with a smile on her face so I didn't know if she was joking or not.

"Why?" was the only word I could mutter.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." With that statement she waved goodbye and just like that, the magic from this place was gone again.

* * *

Going to Magnolia only took about one hour by taking the water. I wouldn't have mind if it took longer but I was too excited to see Juvia, I guess.

We didn't go to the Fairy Tail guild since I want to explore the town first. But faith must be on my side since I saw Lucy and Juvia outside a cake shop.

I dragged Coraline there to introduce her and of course to be closer to Juvia. The girls hit it off instantly and soon they're talking like long lost sisters. I had great time watching them talk and giggle occasionally, that is until Juvia screamed, "Gray-sama!"

I turned around just in time to see Juvia hug Gray's arm. I felt a slight pang in my heart, I would be lying if I said I'm not jealous. I felt a hand grab mine and soon I was running with Coraline.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted as we're still running.

"I don't know!"

"Then why are we running?"

"I just felt like running!" she answered and I looked at her as if she was crazy but soon after I was laughing with her. It's like all my worries were non-existent in the first place. We ran like we're being chased by beasts. It's quite funny since we're both grown-ups but I could care less at this point, all I know is that I'm happy with her.

* * *

It's become our habit to go to one town every week after that. We'd do nothing but goof off; Coraline would occasionally help a family or two. When we're not travelling we would spend countless hours by the riverbank talking about anything and everything. There are days when Coraline can't come and I would just sit alone in the grass. Those days I realize the difference Coraline's presence bring.

We've been doing this for a month when I realized I don't know anything about the Swan family yet. So the next time Coraline's gone I went to the smartest person I know. _Hibiki Lates._

I made the trip to Hibiki's place and was lucky enough to catch him since he could've been on a job by the time I arrive.

"Lyon welcome. Not that I don't like seeing you here, but why are you here? I doubt that you're here because you miss me."

"I have something to ask you."

"Ahhh, I figured that part out. Anyway, please make yourself comfortable."

I studied his place and he sure knows how to spend his money wisely. This is like the ultimate bachelor pad. I could learn a thing or two from him, but of course I would never say that out loud.

"So what do you want to know? You now that I don't have any direct answers about love, right? I was also the loser at that game."

"I didn't come to ask you about love, you dork. What do you know about the Swan family?"

"Swan family? Let me check, I might only get the basic information though, I hear that the Swans are very discrete about their affairs. Ahah, I found information about the main family but that's about it."

"That's fine, anything is better than nothing. Tell me the gist of it."

I watch as Hibiki quickly scans through the article, opening a few more here and there, eyes going wide a couple of times, going darker before he finally stopped.

"Tell me Lyon, why do you want to know information the Swan family."

"I met Coraline Swan, and Hibiki I don't know how to explain it. It's like when I'm with her, I don't know, I feel happy. I feel like I can be myself and I wouldn't have to worry about her judging me. Uh I can't believe I'm saying this, am I going crazy?"

I looked at Hibiki and he looked at me like a lost puppy. Do I really look that pathetic, I didn't even fell this way with Juvia. This is totally different.

"Hearing you, I don't think I should even say the things I found."

"Why? Are they bad? Did you find some dirt about them?" I started getting nervous. There's no way Coraline could be evil.

"No that's not it Lyon. Trust me there's no family nobler than the Swans."

"Then isn't that good?"

"You might wanna sit down first. I don't know how you'll take this."

"Come on Hibiki, I won't go all the way here if I'm not serious. It's just that, I thing I really like this girl. Fuck, I think I'm falling in love, it's only been a little bit more than a month, can a man fall in love that fast?"

I know I look more lost than ever because I started to see Hibiki as an older brother at that point. I know he's a year older than me but I like to believe that we're equals.

"I believe so Lyon, and that's what I'm afraid of. You see the Swan family, or the main family that is, are what we would call the clean-up or rescue group. The current head is Coraline's older brother, he's only 24 years old, he was married earlier this year."

"24, he's younger than us. Are you sure he's the head?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am? The last head, their father, died about eight years ago. He was only 34 years old then. According to research, he was lucky enough to survive that long. The Swan family has a power that can only be inherited. They have the power of restoration or regeneration. They can restore buildings sites, even health! Usually when the head chooses a wife, they choose someone who is a water mage since it's often associated with healing."

"What's so bad about that Hibiki? So they heal people, and make broken buildings."

"Lyon, you didn't get the point. They restore. If your arm got cut off, the wound would heal but you won't grow your arm back. The Swans can bring back your arm, that's the difference. Every mage uses their own energy to use their power, but with the Swans, the cost is their life energy. To put it simply, every time the help somebody the lives get shortened. The head of the family are not allowed to help anybody drastically until they secure an heir. Then the heir wouldn't be able to help and the cycle goes on. Usually, it's the younger sibling's job to go where their power is needed, in this case it's Coraline."

This was a lot to take in. How can somebody be that selfless? I remember Coraline saying no to whatever family she helped has to offer. She said she didn't help anybody to gain something.

"Lyon, Coraline was mostly deployed in Magnolia."

"Magnolia, why?" Why is it always Magnolia?

"Lyon think about it. Fairy Tail has long been known to wreck havoc in their town. I'm not bashing them or anything, they're great people we both know that. But they can be pretty reckless, haven't you wondered why the town isn't as battered up as you'd think? For example, their family was responsible for fixing Gildarts' mess before the town set up precautionary measures. Of course she also travels to other cities and towns, even other countries but she's spent significantly more time in Magnolia."

I felt like I could collapse anytime with what I learned and that's not even all of it.

"Hibiki, thank you for everything. I think I'll go back for now."

"You could crash here for the night Lyon, I don't think you're in the shape to travel. I'll contact Ooba-sama for you. I know nothing I say will make anything better but just remember that you'll always have a friend in me."

* * *

We met later that week, I know she's tired so I let her sleep on my shoulder. It's amazing how close we've grown, I don't I'll ever get bored of being with her.

She slept for two hours and when she woke up she proceeded to tell me about where she went. She was in Magnolia, somehow before she said it, I had a feeling she was there.

Usually I liked hearing her stories but now, I feel pain. It must've showed in my face because Coraline stopped and held my hand. I stared at her and she gave me the smile that I've grown to love, I felt the pain go away, I really really like this girl.

"Coraline, I have question."

"What is it?"

"You promise that you'll answer me truthfully."

"Yes Lyon, now what is this about?"

I looked at her smiling face and for the first time in my life, I found the one person I couldn't give up. I don't want to lose her.

"How much time do you have left?" I quickly looked down after I said it. There was a long pause, frankly I don't want to know the answer.

"At most, maybe three years."

I don't know when I started to cry but when I came to my senses my cheeks felt wet. I felt Coraline cradle my face in her hands and whispered "I'm sorry."

I hear her whisper that over and over again, why is she sorry? I'm not the one who's days are limited.

"Look Lyon, I didn't really mean to hide it. I just don't know how to bring it up. I never had many friends to begin with, maybe because I'm afraid of leaving someone. But you make it so hard to avoid you Lyon. I know I should've avoided you the very first day, but I have nothing to lose, so I just went with it. I won't blame you if you don't want to see me anymore."

My eyes went wide.

"No Coraline. I won't leave you. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, it's a shame that people don't try to befriend you."

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard, of course apart from being called an angel by some people."

Then she smiled. I would never want that smile to fade away. I would never want those bright doe eyes to dim. I hugged her like my life depended on it, her hair flowing with the afternoon breeze surrounded us, slowly her arms wrapped around me. This is one feeling I could get used to.

"How old are you?" I whispered.

"Almost 21"

"So when is your birthday?"

"I never really celebrated my birthday, but it's next Wednesday."

"Would you like to meet Lamia Scale? I know I should've introduced you sooner, but better late than never right?"

"I would like that."

* * *

"Yuka be careful in hanging those banners."

"Sherria are the flowers are ready?"

"Toby stop staring at the cake, it's not going anywhere."

"Wow, it's the first time I saw Lyon-sama this flustered."

"Well Sherry, he asked me if he could host a party here, I knew that it wasn't for just any girl."

"Yes Ooba-sama. He even persuaded The Trimens to help, though I'm not sure that really necessary though I'm happy to see my darling Ren."

"Ren move your foot, your stepping on the cloth."

"Eve if I move, Ichiya-sama will lose his balance, I'm supporting him."

"Hibiki try pulling on the cloth."

"I got it."

"Wait Hibiki, that's too hard."

BOOM! CRASH! CRASH!

"Men…. Carry me. I seem to have hurt my leg."

"Hibiki you carry him. Seriously, you're supposed to be the smartest."

"We really would've been fine without them Ooba-sama. Oh is that her? Hey Lyon-sama does she have white hair? No, I think that's silver, maybe light purple? Her hair is pretty cool."

"Yes that's her Sherry."

"Surprise!" "Happy Birthday!"

I could see her eyes go wide with shock but it soon recovered its normal size.

"I-I don't know what to say. T-Thank you very much."

"Not bad for your first birthday party, right?"

"Not bad? This is the best! Oh where's your guild master, I need to pay my respects."

"That would me, child. Any member of the Swan family has a home here in Lamia Scale."

"Thank you Ooba-sama."

That's weird, Ooba-sama isn't this friendly, like ever. She must've known the Swan family before.

"So you must be the girl who's the reason behind Lyon-sama's smile nowadays."

"W-what?"

"He's smiled more in the past months compared to the years I've been with him."

"Sherry you can stop now."

I knew it wasn't gonna end. Soon enough Sherria joins the duo and then they started talking about hair, then nails. Even Yuka and Toby got dragged into the conversation; they burn through topics pretty fast.

"She's a great girl Lyon, a little talkative, but she's a ball of energy. Everybody's attracted to her, she even healed Ichiya-sama." Hibiki went to me and patted my shoulder.

"And I wouldn't have her any other way."

* * *

The party died down after a couple of hours. Ooba-sama said she could sleep here but she insisted on going home. Her chauffeur came a few minutes after since it was pretty late, I feel relieved that she has a chauffeur. I still have something to ask Ooba-sama

"How did you know her family Ooba-sama."

"I met her grandfather before. I was still an S-class mage then. I encountered a dragon, of course I couldn't defeat it, half of my body was crushed. It was only by chance that he was nearby, if it was not for him I would not have survived. "

"You never told us anything about this Ooba-sama."

"I was never fond of that memory. While I was thankful, I learned later that it was his last mission."

"H-how old do you think was he that time?"

"I was only 25 that time, he looked about my age. He could not have been older than 30. Lyon, they're great people but you do know that they don't have long lives. I don't want you hurt child, though I don't think I could protect from heartache."

"Can I go to Magnolia Ooba-sama? Only for just a little bit."

"Of course, take all the time you need."

* * *

I was standing outside Fairy Tail's guild. I know I don't deserve the right to be angry but how come I can't feel anything about rage. Why am I angry?

"Hey Lyon, what brings you here?" Natsu greeted me. I ignored him and went directly to Master Makarov's office.

"Hey what's wrong with you Lyon. Natsu was actually being civil with you."

"Don't come near me Gray."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you targeting Juvia again?"

"Of course not. Why would I come to see any of you."

"What's with his attitude?"

"How dare he barge in our guild like that."

I didn't bother knocking, I'm pretty sure Master Makarov already knows I'm here.

"Lyon, I'm pretty sure you have a good reason to come all the way here. I could sense your anger, tell me what's bothering you."

I tried to open my mouth but no words would come out. Why can't I say anything. I prepared myself. I had a whole speech prepared for Master Makarov, I was ready just in case Makarov turns me away. I was prepared to argue, to make my point. Why can't I say a word now.

My legs gave way and I was kneeling in front of Master Makarov. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling, not when he's looking at me like that. I never had a father but I'm pretty sure Master Makarov looks like one right now.

"What do you want, son."

"I just want to save her."

I didn't care if I looked like a kid but I cried my heart out. I was really afraid to lose her. I don't really have a concrete plan coming here but I hope he could do something. I was a witness to the miracles that happened in this guild.

"I want Coraline to stay."

"You must be talking about Coraline Swan. Am I right Lyon?"

"Yes Master. Her life is getting shorter and shorter everytime she fixes anything. Do you think, I mean could you possibly, uhhh I don't know how to say this-"

"I'll ask my children Lyon. Don't worry about them though I'm not sure about Twilight Ogre. That is a troublesome guild but I'll do everything in my power."

"Thank you Master Makarov. I'm sorry for crying earlier and for the way I acted outside."

"Nonsense child. It was the heart that was acting earlier. Remember that you could never be wrong when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"Thank you again. I'll be going now."

"I'll see you out. Don't worry about Gray and the others, I'll make sure they understand. Take care of the Swan girl. She's done so much for everybody, doesn't get the recognition she deserves. Humble girl, selfless girl. Her whole family is like that. Helping others is a curse that was bestowed on them. Only they see it as a gift, giving up your life for others is a privilege, the former head said that to me."

"They're to pure for this world. This world doesn't deserve people like them."

"I can't argue with that for I almost lost all faith in the world many times before. But when you're surrounded by people you love, you can easily lose track of reality."

* * *

The next year passed by so fast. We still spend our afternoons in the riverbank but Coraline gets tired fast. I let her use me as a pillow, sometimes I fall asleep while watching her then I would wake up with her smiling face beaming at me.

I want to preserve that smile. I brought a camera a couple of times before and took as many pictures as I could. I took countless pictures of her smiling, laughing or just staring at the river when she thinks I was still asleep.

She still goes on jobs every now and then, I tried going with her but she said that it may be dangerous. That's exactly the reason why I'm insisting on coming with her but somehow she manages to convince me not to come every time and pretty soon I stopped insisting, as long as she'll come back to me.

A lot has changed. She's now 22 and I'm 27. She has bubbly little nephew, she showed me a picture of him one time and I could definitely see the resemblance. If she had a child, maybe it would look pretty close to her nephew. Well, it also depends on the father, wait, what am I thinking about.

Gray has already met her before. I treat Gray more like a little brother nowadays, of course he's still my junior. That kid still has a lot to learn. Sherry married Ren, finally, we were starting to wonder if they have plans on actually getting married.

Oh I still haven't said I love you to Coraline. I don't think saying that is actually needed in our relationship right now. We're living life day to day, exploring new towns, looking for adventures sometimes just lounging around but hey, I'm not complaining. I'm treasuring every little bit of time we have. There are times that I sometimes forget her condition and would slip out things like marriage or kids. I would never forget the longing that was clearly evident in her eyes during those times, I would quickly change the topic and she would revert to her usual bubbly self.

It's almost sunset, why is she not here yet. She said that she would be back by this day. Maybe she went home first. There's always tomorrow Lyon, there's always tomorrow.

* * *

It's been four days, she's gone for a total of 8 days. That's the longest she's been gone, I'm going to her town. I'll ask Ooba-chan for permission.

Why is everybody in her town wearing either black or white. I'd think that it's compulsory but I've seen Coraline wear more than just her white suit.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Coraline Swan." I asked a kind looking storekeeper.

"Oh, are you going to visit her?"

"Yes I am."

"My husband is going out soon, their house is on the way would you like to wait for him?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you."

I waited for the nice lady's husband and got a ride at his cart.

"Is their house pretty far away?" I asked the man.

"No, it's only a couple of minutes. You're lucky you made it in time young lad."

What does he mean by in time?

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, why is everybody wearing white or black."

"Oh, it signifies the start of our mourning."

"Mourning? Why?"

"You're funny young lad, has anyone told you that. Another Swan is dying, this always happens a bit earlier for anyone's liking. Oh this is your stop. Just knock on that white gate, visitors are always welcome there."

No, no it can't be. With a grave feeling I approached the white gate and it automatically opened.

"Mr. Vastia welcome. I was just about to fetch as per request of our beloved head." Coraline's chauffeur greeted me at the entrance.

"Please tell me that it isn't her time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Vastia. I'm old, I've been in far too many funerals here and I'm not proud of that. I've attended her granfather's, her mother's and her father's. I was hoping I wouldn't attend hers, I basically raised her you see, she's the closest thing to a daughter I could ever have."

"So, is she really, oh God, I can't say it."

"You've made her happy Mr. Vastia. I could see that she's hanging on because of you. Go inside, she's waiting."

I went inside their residence and I could see the sadness in the servants' eyes. A maid led me inside a hallway, the house was bigger than what it seems from the outside.

"I'm sorry, but mister are you perhaps Lyon Vastia."

"Yes, why?" I looked at her, how could she know me?

"I'm the young mistress' personal maid. She told me many great things about you. I want to tell you something before you see her."

"What is it?"

"She tried sir. She asked a lot of powerful mages if there was any way to lengthen her life, each one said there was no way but to stop using her power. But you know her sir, she has a heart of gold. I just want to let you know that she tried her best sir. I could hear her crying at night, I would stay up all night listening to her sobs, I'm pretty sure the head was listening too. My room is across the hall and I could sense him from the outside."

"I don't know why you told me this, but thank you. She's the greatest thing that happened to me."

"And you're the greatest thing that happened to her sir."

We reached a room, and as soon as she opened it I saw Coraline. _My lovely Coraline._ I put on the best smile I could muster and went closer to her. Pretty soon we're sitting side by side. Her hair was really short. It doesn't even reach her shoulders but she looked more beautiful than ever.

"I missed you Lyon. Sorry I couldn't come to the river. I was feeling really tired."

I could feel all the people in the room leaving the two of us alone.

"Who says we have to go to the river? We could talk about anything and everything right here. I wanted to ask you something when you came back."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind marrying me?"

"Hahaha Lyon. I don't think you'd want to be a widow so soon."

"Figured you'd say that, but I still bought a ring. It has a ruby in it instead of a diamond. I know you're fond of rubies."

"Lyon, this is beautiful, I'm sorry to break the atmosphere, but you don't even know my ring size."

"My God Coraline, I think I just fell in love with you even more."

"I love you too Lyon. Hahaha but seriously what if I said yes and the ring didn't fit, I think I would've been pretty bummed about that."

"There's a legend that says if the man's pinky finger is the same as the woman's ring finger then that means that they're destined for each other."

"So you had your pinky finger sized? You're a pretty risky dude, I like it."

"So would you like to try it on, if it fits its yours."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will, trust me."

I slowly slipped it on her ring finger and I was right. It fits her perfectly. I tightened my hold at her hand, her hand was so small compared to mine.

"Oh Lyon, it fits. Will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes, so sleep if you're tired I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and I silently went out of the room. A man was waiting for me outside.

"Good evening Mr. Vastia. I'm Victor, Coraline's brother. Would you mind if I call you Lyon?"

"Not at all Mr. Victor."

"Just call me Victor plus, I believe you're older than me. I've heard a lot of things about you from Caroline. You're an Ice Mage am I right?"

"Yes, I specialize in dynamic creations."

"Look I'm trying to be the scary protective older brother but we can both see that it's not working."

This guy is definitely Coraline's brother. The same smile, same humour.

"No, you're doing fine so far actually."

"I can definitely see why Coraline was so taken about you. She was my everything you know, well before I had my own family but she'll always be my princess. I wish she could've been with us longer. She would've been a great aunt, a greater mother I'm sure."

"Mother. She wanted kids, I know she wanted to have kids. She appears so strong that I want to hug her all the time and protect her from the world just like a little princess."

"Lyon, I would've traded places with her in a heartbeat. She deserves so much more but get so little. I'm glad she has you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. I'd give you the room next to hers. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks Victor. Can you please call me if she wakes up?"

"Of course, you'll be the first one to know."

* * *

I spent the next two days at the Swan's residence. Her nephew was really adorable. He would often wander inside her room, he was barely learning how to walk and always has a maid or butler at his side. It's funny to see him try to balance his body with his two little unstable feet. I would catch him before he touches the floor and bring him to Coraline.

Coraline would play with him for hours until either he or she falls asleep first.

"Hey Lyon, why don't you go back home for a while? Ooba-sama would be worried not hearing from you for a couple of days."

Once she said that I had every intention of saying no but I don't know how she does it, she always manages to convince me.

"I'll be back real soon, okay?"

"Don't exert yourself. Margaret is a long way from here if you're not using the water ways. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I don't know why but when I went on my way I was feeling really light. Like she's not dying, like we're not running out of time. I feel like she's only gonna go on vacation.

I should've known that something was wrong. Halfway through the journey I started to feel dread settling in my guts. Why did I leave? I shouldn't have left. I've already lost at least half a day, I need to go back.

I left on a Wednesday night and it was Friday morning when I arrived in their town again. It took me longer than I expected. Everybody's wearing white when I got there. I rushed to their house I don't know what I was expecting but I know what I don't want to see.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vastia. We all thought she had at least a week left, she died last night. I'm sorry to be delivering this news but the Sir Victor is in the state of shock right now and has locked himself inside his room. Even his wife can't coax him out."

"Can I see her?"

"The maid will lead the way."

She was so beautiful. She looked peaceful, too peaceful.

"Come on Coraline. It's time to wake up, don't do this to me. You told me you'll be here when I come back, why did you send me away? Please come back."

I couldn't help it, my legs gave way and I was crying on the floor. I don't know how long I've been there but I only moved when I heard Victor.

"Lyon, I'm sorry I was not able to welcome you."

"No, no, you lost your sister, it's a perfectly valid reason."

"Yes, but you lost your other half. Unlike you, I have a family to share my pain but I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Why did she deserve this. Why do all of you deserve this fate. You're the greatest people I could ever meet."

"We must never question our fate and instead welcome it like an old friend. Lyon, she left you letter. Read it when you're ready."

"I want to read it now."

"Suit yourself. Your room's been prepared."

I made my way clutching the letter in my hand. Clutching to last thing she left me. Shit, I'm not prepared for this. But if I don't read this now, I don't think I'll ever gain the courage to read it. With shaking hands I opened her letter.

 _Hey handsome!_

 _I'm really hoping to greet you when you come back, but I guess I didn't make it since you're reading this letter. I prepared this as a back-up plan just in case. I bet you're cursing me right now. Sorry Lyon, I can't have you looking at me when I'm at my weakest. I was raised with the knowledge of dying young so I was prepared to go, but damn, I didn't expect to meet you._

 _When I first saw you, it's like my heart whispered 'that's the one'. You look like a dashing prince that afternoon, with the sun shining on your skin, it's almost magical. When I left that afternoon, I think you took a piece of my heart away. Uhhhh, this is so cheesy, I know. Then that party at Lamia Scale, I met so many amazing people, but of course they don't compare to you but when I went home that night, I didn't sleep at all. I think I was so happy that I think I was about to burst. I stayed up all night talking about it with my maid._

 _I want you to know that I tried Lyon. I tried to find ways to lengthen my life, I didn't tell you about it since I don't want to give false hope. You gave me so many reasons to live on. I wanted to get married, have kids. You'll be a great father Lyon, remember that. I wanted to go on many more adventures with you, we could've gone to a snowy place and camp outside since you told me it was fun. Look, I'd say that you were like a star to me, but who am I kidding? You were my whole damn sky._

 _I kept repeating Coraline Vastia in my head when you gave me the ring. It has a nice ring to it, right? If we had met under different circumstances, would we still be together? Because I have a feeling that no matter what happens, I'd choose you over and over again. Just know that you just gained a guardian angel. So you better be careful or you'll make my job harder. Don't let the pain your heart come again, I worked hard keeping it away._

 _I'll always love you,_

 _Coraline Vastia (Kidding! I promise this is the last time I'll mess with you.)_

 _Love,_

 _Coraline Swan_

 _PS. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. You have a lot of time ahead of you and falling in love is a great way to pass the time away._

* * *

I'll never get over Coraline, that much I know, but it doesn't mean that I won't move forward. She was a pain to love, with her crazy personality I'm surprised we didn't get into trouble more often. She was the pain that I won't give up.

I'm gonna start to regularly take up jobs and missions again. I feel like I can take any job, I know there's an angel watching over me. It been a month since Coraline was cremated, her ashes was spread in the river she loved. I still spend my afternoons in the exact same place where we first met.

It's crazy because when I first met her, I never thought that I'll find the love of my life by accident. But looking back, it seems that I was searching for her all this time.

I'm glad I found her, I'm glad I found you Coraline. For a brief time, you showed me what paradise is. You took that paradise with you, all I'm left with is the memories of your smile and the sound of your laughs.

Thank you Coraline, thank you. In my 27 years of experience, I don't think I'll ever feel the same way about a girl like I feel when I'm with you.


End file.
